A to Z Linter Drabbles
by Monkeygrilla
Summary: A series of drabbles about Leven and Winter's relationship.


AN: Hey guys, this is one of my first fanfics and I would really appreciate it if you could please read and review. Anyways this series will be one shot's based on Leven and Winter's relationship. Each chapet will be based on a different letter of the alphabet. I hope you enjoy.

Oh, one more thing: Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN THE LEVEN THUMPS SEIRIES, OBERT SKYE DOES. **

Atrocity

Leven was sitting in a chair watching the dreams fly by, having nothing else to do but wait. It was almost a year after Foo had returned to normal, and Leven was finally starting to completely gain control of his powers. The only problem with that was the boringness that came with being in power. He hardly did anything besides meeting with the Council of Wonder and take the occasional trip to Morfit. All he could do right now, while he was waiting for Geth and Winter to come escort him the rest of the way to Morfit, was to watch as time moves and the dreams keep coming.

As he was sitting and thinking about these things, he failed to notice the someone sneak up behind him. He was startled as hands flew over his face to cover his eyes and mouth. As he struggled against his assailant, he heard a soothing voice shush him. It as then that he noticed who it was that had come for him, and so he relaxed.

"Just come with me," the figure said, slowly taking their hand off his eyes, but keeping one firmly on his mouth.

As he got up he was turned around and lead out the door, not once being able to see his kidnapper, who had placed their hand onto his back to push him forward. As they walked outside, Leven was able to see that it was well after night, and Foo's many moon's had come out to lazily move abouAtrocity

Leven was sitting in a chair watching the dreams fly by, having nothing else to do but wait. It was almost a year after Foo had returned to normal, and Leven was finally starting to completely gain control of his powers. The only problem with that was the boringness that came with being in power. He hardly did anything besides meeting with the Council of Wonder and take the occasional trip to Morfit. All he could do right now, while he was waiting for Geth and Winter to come escort him the rest of the way to Morfit, was to watch as time moves and the dreams keep coming.

As he was sitting and thinking about these things, he failed to notice the someone sneak up behind him. He was startled as hands flew over his face to cover his eyes and mouth. As he struggled against his assailant, he heard a soothing voice shush him. It as then that he noticed who it was that had come for him, and so he relaxed.

"Just come with me," the figure said, slowly taking their hand off his eyes, but keeping one firmly on his mouth.

As he got up he was turned around and lead out the door, not once being able to see his kidnapper, who had placed their hand onto his back to push him forward. As they walked outside, Leven was able to see that it was well after night, and Foo's many moon's had come out to lazily move about the sky.

The figure lead him into a small forest near the cabin. After about a ten minute walk, the abductor reached up to once again cover his eyes. When the hands were finally removed, he was greeted by a breath taking sight. They had entered a small clearing in the forest with a small pond in the center with plenty of tall grass surrounding it. One of the smaller moons had placed itself over the clearing as star danced around it. He noticed a small blanket with a basket on it nearby on some shorter grass. As he stood, gawking at the beautiful sight, he noticed the one who brought him there pass by him and approach the blanket.

After a few more minutes of standing there with his mouth open and his eyes wide, he heard the person ask "Are you just going to keep gawking, or are you going to join your girlfriend for a picnic?"

He finally decided to join the girl on the blanket with a large goofy grin on his face. "You didn't have to do this," He said as he sat next to her. "When did you find this place?" He asked as he took one more look at the surrounding scenery.

"I found it a few weeks back when I was bored and you were busy like usual with the Council of Wonder." She replied while reaching for the basket.

"Winter..." Leven started, only to be cut off by her finger touching his lips.

"Don't start Leven. Please don't apologize. I understood that you would be busy when I began dating you, so I'm not angry, and you shouldn't feel guilty. Let's just enjoy the time we have together now." She moved her finger from his mouth and handed him the basket.

"Winter, thank you. So what's in the basket?" He asked as he went to open it. "Is this food? When did you make this? I didn't know you could cook."

"Well I can now, I just had Geth help me," She replied while blushing and looking away from him.

"So you learned how to cook, just for me?" He asked incredulously. She looked down and nodded. "You are amazing, Winter. I don't know what I would do without you." He said as he leaned over to kiss her. He was stopped with a hand to his face. "What's wrong?" He asked as he was pushed back.

"I want you to taste the food first, tell me if it's good or not." She demanded, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Fine," He said as he took out a sandwich and took a bite out of it. He eyes grew two times in size.

"Is it good?" Winter asked worriedly while sitting up taller.

Leven took the sandwich away from his face and swallowed slowly. "It's... It's... Great! One of the best I've ever had! What's in it?" He asked while trying not to throw up the "food" and upset Winter.

"A little of this and that. I had Geth and Clover choose the ingredients, honestly," She said sheepishly. "Do you really like it?" She asked.

"Oh yeah," Leven lied through his teeth, trying to keep it down. "Did you tryit?" He asked, already guessing the answer.

"Nope, I wanted you to be the first one."

"Were Geth and Clover acting... okay while they gave you the ingredients?"

"Well," She cooked her head to the side, "Now that you mention it, Clover was acting a little, um, nervous when he gave me his. Why?"

"Just try it," He said while holding it out to her. She took it skeptically, but shrugged her worry away before taking a bite. She had to turn around and spit out the atrocity on the grass.

"You said it was good!" She said while going to the pond to rinse out her mouth.

"I lied, so you wouldn't get upset. Sorry," He said as he scratched the back of his head. He reached into the picnic basket and found that there was still a small pie and a bottle that he couldn't read the label of. "What kind of pie is this?"

"Are you sure you still want to try it after the thing that could barely be passed as food?" She questioned as she walked back.

"Sure, it can't be any worse," He shrugged as he began to cut a piece. He placed two pieces on plates and offered one to Winter with a fork. "Let's try it at the same time."

She cautiously took the plate but stopped worrying when she saw Leven ready to take a bite. "Okay, fine."

"3," Leven began, "2... 1..." They both quickly ate the piece and turned to eachother in shock. "Okay, it could be worse," Leven managed to choke out as they both got up ran away to throw up. Once they were done, they came back to the blanket and sat down. "How about we just relax and look at the stars," He suggested laying down.

"Work's for me," She replied as she laid down next to him and took his hand into hers.

"Oh, one more thing," Leven said as she started to relax.

"Yes?" She promted.

"Let's just leave the cooking to Geth," She hit him on the arm.

"You're probably right, but you still shouldn't say that," She pouted.

"Probably, but what fun would that be?" She hit him again, and they relaxed and soon fell asleep under the stars.


End file.
